


Change of Plans

by ferretsandtea



Series: Building Bridges [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, episode 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretsandtea/pseuds/ferretsandtea
Summary: What was going through Barbara's head when she decided to stand against the army?





	Change of Plans

Barbara doesn’t know when her burning hatred for Dr. Leslie Thompkins turned into something almost like (without a doubt) respect. Honestly, she hadn’t even realized that there was even any respect there until these last twenty-four hours.

But hey, she guesses that someone helping to keep you alive so you could deliver your baby regardless of the fact that she tried to kill her once- okay, maybe twice- makes a girl feel a bit more sentimental than usual.

As Barbara looks around at all the refugees milling about, unsure of what to do without their precious Queen of the Narrows issuing decrees on how exactly they should act, she’s struck with another sudden realization.

She doesn’t want Lee to die. She especially doesn’t want Lee to die after once more selflessly trying to help people who might not deserve it. (Like her, she thinks secretly, but she would never admit that one out loud.)

Barbara has done plenty of horrible things, but she doesn’t think she could live with herself if she sat back and let Lee die out there when she could have at least done _something_.

Barbara looks down at the baby, her baby, nestled in her arms. Barbara’s own life wouldn’t be the only life on the line if she does this. But frankly, her child wouldn’t have a life without Lee, and maybe she thinks the little nugget could have a better life with her around.

Barbara closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath.

“Okay, people, listen up! Change of plans!”


End file.
